Vex (Relationships)
These are the relationships of the general of the Blizzard Samurai, Vex the Formless. Allies Zane ]] During his exile, Vex found Zane while the latter was lost. Vex was amazed by his great power. Initially he tried to take the latter’s staff and dispose of him. However, he saw he couldn’t wield it and ended up erasing Zane’s memory. Using this to his advantage, Vex allied himself with the latter, stating he was his faithful advisor and proclaimed him as the Ice Emperor. Working together, they went onto enslave the Never-Realm and terrorized the beings that lived there. He seems to be loyal towards his master, since he wants his enemies to know his strength and refuses to let anyone attempt usurpation on his master. Vex continues to use the latter to achieve his own goals, as he always nudges him into a certain action such as dealing with the Formlings and the arriving Ninja. However, he willingly follows his orders, when Zane makes his own choices as seen when the latter spared Grimfax and summoned Boreal. Vex also prevents anyone of reminding Zane of who he used the be, as he tried to get him let him destroy Lloyd. Blizzard Samurai Vex is the top general of the Samurai. Vex appears to have their respect, since they follow his orders without hesitation. However, he does not tolerate failure on their part and will punish them for it. This was seen, when Vex persuaded the Ice Emperor to punish Grimfax for failing to destroy the Ninja and their allies, as well failing to destroy the Hearth Fire. Though he has been shown to give them chances to atone, as he didn't protest the Ice Emperor sparing Grimfax. Enemies The Formlings ]] When Vex couldn't find his animal form, he believed that the other Formlings made fun of him behind his back and returned to freeze them (except Akita) after he discovered an Elemental Power, the power of Ice. Because of his act, the lone survivor Akita has sworn to punish him for freezing her people and taking her brother from her. Vex took Kataru captive and promised him freedom if he allied with his side but was refused. Grimfax Grimfax is one of Vex’s soldiers. As seen in Corruption, Vex went to him for aid in attacking the Formling Village. However, Grimfax refused and revealed he was fully aware of his reputation and ordered him out, though offered supplies but was refused and threatened. Vex acted on his threat by returning with Zane who he convinced to overthrow Grimfax. Vex repeated his ultimatum of submitting or done something to form a ruler complied with and became a soldier. Now the Grimfax is one of his soldiers, Vex uses his higher authority to belittle him, as seen in Secret of The Wolf. Vex is unaware that Grimfax would betray him and Dre Lloyd and Kataru in A Fragile Hope. The Ninja to spy on the Ninja.]] Although he has not yet met the rest of the Ninja in person, Vex has spied on them through his crystal and came to despise the Ninja. Vex refers to them as "the strangers" and sees them as an obstacle. He is aware that they come from another realm, while seeing them as a threat to unlock Zane's lost memories. He reported them to his master about how they may have come for the prisoner and persuaded the Emperor to destroy them, rather than punish them. He eagerly dispatched his men into attacking the Ninja and their innocent villager allies. He was angry to learn they survived and sent Blizzard Samurai after Lloyd, who was traveling to the Castle of Ice. Lloyd Vex sees Lloyd as enemy. Of all the Ninja, Vex seems to despise Lloyd the most, as the latter tried to make Zane remember who he truly is and say that Vex is just using him to take control over the Never-Realm. During "The Never-Realm", Vex spies on the ninja and sees Lloyd is one of the “strangers” who seeks to possibly usurp his master's rule In "My Enemy, My Friend," Vex later had Boreal spare Lloyd after he was defeated and brought before his master. He was present when Lloyd awoke and was shocked to learn that the Ice Emperor's true identity as Zane. In "A Fragile Hope," Vex requested permission to destroy Lloyd after the latter tries to get through to Zane and take his staff but is forced to watch him be imprisoned. Despite this, he relished in taunting Lloyd on having hope, while stating that Lloyd does not knowing the "many details" that could help get through to Zane. The Green Ninja states Zane will see him for the liar he is, though Vex cockily retorts he is the emperor's faithful advisor and tells Lloyd he will dispose of Lloyd soon enough. Category:Ninjago Category:2019 Category:Character Relationship Category:Articles in need of improvement